User terminals in a computer system are often connected in a communication network to provide them with access to a wide range of services. In particular, a user terminal can execute a web browser for accessing the public Internet for calling up websites associated with particular services which are provided by a host server, also connected to the Internet. In order to access a service provided by a host server, a user at the user terminal has to provide user data which will be supplied to the host server via the communication network (e.g. Internet) and in return for which a service can be accessed. In order to prompt a user to enter data, the web browser can launch a page with a series of fields into which a user is expected to enter certain user data, such as user name, log-in details, etc. In particular, a type of data which is often required to permit on-line transactions is address data. For security reasons, this data is usually not stored at the host server or user terminal. Therefore such data has to be re-entered each time a user wishes to perform the on-line transaction. A user can enter this data using a user interface such as a mouse/cursor or keyboard or any other suitable interface (for example, a touch screen).
Postcode mapping services exist such that if the user terminal or website is connected to such a service, the user can enter a postcode and a series of alternative addresses is displayed to the user in association with the address field so that a user can select the correct address to populate the address field by clicking on the correct displayed address. This reduces the amount of data that has to be entered by a user into the address field.
Even so, entering addresses on mobile devices with touchscreens or numeric keypads is extremely annoying, and some people can make mistakes while entering them.
It is an aim of the invention to increase the facility with which a user can accurately and efficiently populate an address field.